


homecoming when your home is a person

by Anonymous



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Reunions, The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019) Backstory, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Captain and his Lieutenant reunited.---aka; "woah Lieutenant Havers' great nephew can also see ghosts?" + a love confession
Relationships: Lieutenant Havers & Original Male Character, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	homecoming when your home is a person

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836150) by [DammitFanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitFanny/pseuds/DammitFanny). 



In the early fall of the next year, they have unexpected visitors. 

“My name is Chaim Havers,” he says when they open the door for the unexpected knock. 

Alison waits for the man behind him to introduce himself as well, but Mike steps back to welcome them inside, “Come on in. You sound American, what brings you all the way over here?” 

Alison looks at Mike, and then back at the two men, “Oh!”  
All three of them turn to look at her, and she makes eye contact with the presumed ghost. 

“You can see him?” Chaim queries, at the same time as the ghost asks;  
“You can see me?”

Alison nods, and the second man, the ghost, takes the opportunity to introduce himself, “Good evening, ma’am. My name is William Havers, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

He’s dressed in military uniform. Something niggles in the back of Alison's mind, but she ignores it. 

Mike groans, “more ghosts?”

Chaim laughs, “This is awesome, I’ve never met anyone else who can see them, and I’m sure that’ll make the reason for my visit a lot easier too.” 

Alison nods again, “Same here. Come inside, can I get you some tea or anything?”

“That would be wonderful,” Chaim says, and they head towards the kitchen. 

Alison starts the kettle and they all sit down at the table. 

“So, what can we help you with?” she asks. 

“Well,” Chaim says, reaching around his neck to unclasp a locket, which he then hands to Alison, “it’s this. Open it.”

Alison nods, and gasps as it pops open.

“Hey, isn’t that the Captain guy?” Mike asks, looking into the locket as well. 

It is, indeed, the Captain. Inside the worn silver locket is a faded photo of the Captain, not dissimilar to the picture Mike has of him on the ghost board.

Gears start turning in Alison's head, the name, the uniform, “are you Lutinet Havers? But how? How are you here, how did you…?”

He looks surprised, “I am. I’m bound to this locket, I carried it with my dog tags. It wasn’t exactly safe on the battlefield with me but I couldn’t bear to go in without it. So, when I… died. I remained attached to it. It was sent back to my family, where I resided in their attic until my great nephew found me. I’ve been wanting to come back here for some time to… pay my respects, for my former captain, though since my family moved to the states after the war, it was difficult for Chaim to find the time to get here... but your husband seems to know my Captain, and you seem to know me, which I must admit did not expect.”

“He’s here! Lieutenant, the Captain, he’s here. This is where he died, and he- he never moved on,” Alison exclaims. 

The Lieutenant stands up suddenly from where he had been sitting, “you mean, he’s here? I never thought… to be able to see him again…” 

Mike looks back and forth from Alison and the empty space, “I’m trying to piece this together, but, uh, is there some sort of reunion going on?”

Chaim and Alison turn to him, grinning, and nod.

Alison stands as well, “This is amazing, Lieutenant Havers, the Captain has told me about you, he, well, I’ll just let you talk to him. He’s probably in his room, we should go find him right now.” 

They all bustle out of the kitchen and into the hall, where they run past a few of the other ghosts, who Chaim raises his eyebrows at. Lady Button huffs, “where are you off to in such a hurry then? You know, a lady should not run indoors. And who is this with you?”

“We’ve gotta find the Captain,” Alison explains.

Pat joins their group hurrying down the hall, “Hi, nice to meet you, why are we looking for Cap?” 

“Visitors!” Kitty exclaims, following them, “how nice, where are we going?”

“Looks like you’ve got quite a few ghosts in here,” Chaim says. Lt. Havers is silent, hand resting on his own chest, where Alison now realizes the same locket hangs, a ghostly version of the one his great nephew holds.

“Tell me about it,” Alison says. 

Thomas is sitting on the stairs, “is this a story of lovers reunited? I promise I wasn’t listening to your conversation in the kitchen.”

Alison rolls her eyes, and leads the group up the steps. Julian, Mary, and Robin also end up following at some point, adding to the chatter of the ghosts. 

“What am I even doing here,” Mike wonders aloud, “I can’t even see  _ any  _ of them!”

With no Captain upstairs, or downstairs, they end up in the garden, finally. And sure enough, there he is, doing stretches next to the bushes. 

“I say, what was all that commotion about?” he asks, squinting at them as he stands up straight, “and who-”

His eyes widen as his words come to a halt, and Lieutenant Havers steps forwards, shaking visibly, “Captain…  _ Benjamin _ … I…” 

The Captain takes the next steps, so that he and the Lieutenant are standing face to face, “W-William? I… I don’t…” 

“Oh I  _ do _ hope they kiss,” Kitty says. Pat dabs at his eyes. Julian whistles.

The Captain’s face flushes. Lieutenant Havers smiles, and puts his hands on the other man's shoulders, “I cannot express… how wonderful it is to see you again, my friend.”

The Captain opens his mouth, stutters, searching for the words, and finally after what feels like forever, with everyone holding their breath, he says, “I love you,” and pulls Lieutenant Havers into a desperate hug.

Alison smiles, and Chaim says, “let’s give them their space.” 

* * *

In the garden, Benjamin and William are silent save for the beating of hearts and the sniffles of barely held back tears. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Benjamin says, very quietly. 

“I thought the same,” William says, as they separate from their embrace, “I came here, to pay my respects to you… I never thought you would still be here.”

“How did you get here?” the Captain asks, as they sit together on the lovely swing bench that Alison had had installed many months ago. 

“My great nephew. I am bound to an object rather than a location, I…” he turns his head away, blushing slightly, and takes the locket from his shirt, “my Chaim has the real one.”

“An object? I’ve never seen anything like this before. May I ask… what’s inside?”

William nods, “of course,” and clicks the locket open, to reveal Benjamin's photo. 

Benjamin reaches out to hold it, shocked, “a portrait of… me?”

William nods, “my most cherished possession. I never found anyone else, you know. Never married. I mean, the fact that I died in battle didn’t help any but, even if I had survived, I cannot imagine I would have ever moved on from you, my friend.”

Benjamin runs his thumb over the locket, smiling, “you know, you could stand to call me something other than that, now that we’re…” 

With raised eyebrows, “now that we’re what, Ben?”

“You know… Before you left for the front, I had written you a letter,” he whispers, “confessing my… affections. Though I was too scared to give it to you, of course.”

“How I wish you hadn’t been,” William replies, “though, I wouldn’t mind hearing you recite it to me  _ now _ , old chap.”

“You assume that I memorized my words… and  _ chap _ ?” 

“I know you. And what of it? You said you wanted to try something new!”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of… darling,” Benjamin says sheepishly, “and you’re right, you always did know me so well.”

William huffs a laugh, “well, beloved… Would you care to deliver your lovers prose?”

And so, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt amazing but i just binged all of Ghosts and i have feelings. i did not edit this or get a beta so please excuse all of the errors that i'm sure are in this! i was planning to write more but i lost my momentum :( comments always welcome even though this fic is anon i still want to read them!


End file.
